


paranoid android

by gorowo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gay, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Persona 5 Band Au, this is really bad and my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorowo/pseuds/gorowo
Summary: a persona 5 au where akira’s a disaster (emotionally, physically and sexuality) and in love with his bands guitarist goro but the catch is. he’s in been a happy, healthy relationship with his girlfriend kasumi for 4 years. he quickly finds out maybe touring isn’t the greatest ideawork title and chapter title are all mentions to whatever song is playing at the moment. because i’m god awful at naming shit.also all songs in this are all written by me 😌
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. r u mine?

“oi! fuckers wake up, we gotta get ready to leave. you’ve gotten enough beauty damn it!” akira awoke in a tangle of limbs with his bedmate, goro and normally he would’ve blushed furiously but his blonde friend screaming at the top of his lungs was pushing his emotions towards anger rather than flustered.

“jesus fuck we’re awake shut the fuck up ryuji” goro groaned out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “get ready we need to be down in 20 minutes” yusuke looked up from his sketchbook and sighed softly. 

the pair got up, exchanged a annoyed look and threw whatever they had on before passing out last night. if it didn’t completely reek, it was wearable. akira got the bathroom first and tried to get his hair to not look like it has several species of birds living in it. key word: tried. 

he eventually gave up and just brushed his teeth and got out because ryuji was slamming on the door and yelling at him for taking too long ‘cause he “had to piss incredibly bad’. he silently wished he would’ve stayed in there just too see what would’ve happened.

after everyone was ready, they walked out of the hotel room. their gear and suitcases had already been loaded on their tour bus parked outside the hotel.

it was the first night of their first big tour. “the heart taker tour”. they let their manager haru name the tour after they all couldn’t agree on a name. the first show was in kyoto and doors at 8pm.

akira, ryuji and their old friend mishima had started the band, known as “the phantoms” during their second year of high school. they all were social outcasts who liked music- akira having their voice of an angel according to his mom, ryuji being a pretty skilled drummer (mostly because he liked beating the shit out of things) and mishima being a pretty good guitar player, it was the obvious choice for them to start the band. yusuke joined after they put an ad out online looking for a bassist, akira weren’t sure at first why a scarily skinny tall man with fading dyed hair with a sketchbook in his hands was at his door at 2 in the fucking morning until his saw the bass on this back.

goro joined the band last year after mishima left because ryuji slept with his girlfriend. akira saw this as an absolute win for the band because goro was arguably a better guitarist than mishima and he was incredibly, very very attractive.

and that’s we’re akira’s problems start. he’s in love with goro! but he has a girlfriend who doesn’t want to hurt by breaking up with even though he’s pretty sure he’s gay? maybe he’s bisexual. he doesn’t really know anymore so he’s stuck in an inner turmoil. he also still loved her so add self hatred into the inner turmoil and it’s pretty good song writing material eh? it wasn’t until goro proposed being Very touchy on stage to rile up their fans that the feelings started to surface in akira’s mind. he constantly tried to get his mind off it by writing about it but it never really helped.

everyone chose their bunks once they got on the bus. akira chose a lower bunk because he usually preferred them; goro chose the above him and he really didn’t care enough to see what bunks ryuji, yusuke and their tour manager ann chose. “hey, ‘kira, you've finished the set list right” goro asked as they walked onto the bus. “hm, oh yeah i finished it before we fell asleep last night” akira mumbled flopping down onto the built-in bus couch. it wasn’t the most comfortable thing but it’s better than standing. he heard goro let out a ‘hm’ as he sat down next to akira.

akira felt himself start to doze off as the bus started moving. he knew the drive was only about an hour but he was still tired damn it. he laid his head on goro’s shoulder and shut his eyes. maybe this tour wasn’t gonna be so bad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour starts and Akira’s internal turmoil continue.

What the fuck is sexual attraction? Akira found himself asking that question subconsciously a lot recently. While he loved his girlfriend to bits he was sure he had feelings for Goro. 

Akira groaned softly as he put on his eyeliner and fixed his hair to get ready to go on stage. He looked over at Goro who was leaning on the wall of the dressing room. He was wearing a pair of all black to match the bands aesthetic but had on a black button up and red tie to add his own flare to the attire. He was staring into space, which he does a lot when he was distancing from everyone, well at least from what Akira had observed. Maybe he was deep in thought? Maybe he was thinking about what he wanted for dinner? Maybe he- 

“Hell yeah! First night of tour, you as pumped up as I am ‘Kira?!” Ryuji said obnoxiously, pulling Akira out of his thoughts. Maybe that was blessing in disguise because he was pretty sure he would’ve been dwelling on that question all night. “Hm? Oh uh, yeah I am” Akira mutters, putting the eyeliner pen down and flattening out his black denim jacket and sighed. 2 more months of tour, hopefully they’ll pass rather quickly. 

*** 

“I think I messed up most of the bass line in take your heart out. I wrote it myself yet I couldn’t play it right? So dreadful” Akira heard Yusuke sulk from the bus’s back room. Akira had gone to his bunk after they had eaten dinner after the show to think, while Ryuji dragged Yusuke to the back room to play god knows what. Goro was in his bunk also doing whatever Goro did for fun, akira hadn’t really figured that out yet. It had been a rather uneventful show. The most eventful thing to happen was Akira’s voice cracking when Goro laid his head on his shoulder during the bridge of the opening song. Other than that though, it was the same old same old. 

Akira put his headphones on and hit shuffle on his playlist to escape into his own little world. He heard “Archives Of Pain” by Manic Street Preachers come on and sighed softly. Maybe he should talk to Kasumi about his sexuality crisis? Maybe she would understand? Or maybe he shouldn’t because it could ruin their relationship. Akira groaned into his pillow and cursed whatever god had fucked him over by feeling emotions. He eventually felt his mind slow down and he started to slip into a slumber, praying he’d at least sleep a full night and not wake up at 3am in a cold sweat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So updates are gonna be short expect for every 3rd chapter, which I’ll try to make longer. Anyway hope you enjoyed :) <3


End file.
